Full Moon's Mirror
by Sooner Or Later
Summary: Inuyasha is caught in his human state on the night of the full moon by his brother, who seeks revenge. Rated for gore and future chapters.


Whoo, angsty little piece. I'm thinking about whether or not to continue this, but that, I guess, will be left up to my reviewers! Hint, hint, anyone? Anyway. With no further adieu:

* * *

A gurgling breath brought blood up to bubble through the holes in his neck

A gurgling breath brought blood up to bubble through the holes in his neck. Injured pants filled the clearing along with the rustle of cloth as the person in pain struggled to get free. Unfortunately his struggling only made the fingers in his neck dig deeper, squeezing the open flesh. Blood ran down the pale hand that held the man up off the ground, making him able to thrash like a dying fish.

A beautiful, slowly dying fish.

It was dark all around the pair. No one was in the clearing with them. The night was still, except for their movement. The moonlight shown down on the two, reflecting like a mirror off the taller figure's silver hair, flowing down his back and nearly blending in with his white clothing, detailed in thread as red as the blood flowing down his arm. This fair figure's golden eyes looked down at the other with a certain level of gauged calmness, mixed with dashes of anger and amusement.

The struggling, dying man gave another gurgle. Blood dribbled out of the openings in his neck and fingers clenched around his esophagus, making it hard to gasp in breath. His hands, which were fragile and oh so human, clawed the best they could at the overpowering figure's wrist, to no avail.

Another gurgle, another gasp.

"Sesshomaru. . .," the human whimpered. Sesshomaru's eyes hardened even more upon hearing his name from the human's lips and his hand tightened on his throat, claws digging even more into the flesh. He didn't use his poison. Poison would kill the fragile being too quickly for his own liking. No. He was satisfied in letting the man struggle to gain life, a struggle which would only kill him.

The youkai's lips twitched slightly into a smile, though, when his name was whimpered out. Jaken had always said his smile was no good, which was completely true. Sesshomaru saved his smile for special occasions, and this was one of those times.

His hardened eyes looked over the young face of the man put to his mercy. He had a very young face, to match his age, with dark brown eyes that were shaped like little almonds and with a nose that was more petite and almost feminine than anything. But his jaw was strong, like a young man's should be. Black hair flowed down his back in waves. His skin wasn't as pale as Sesshomaru's, but still lighter than most humans.

"Sessho—" the human gasped again. His brown eyes were beginning to glass over as blood ran down that pretty neck. It was taking him a bit more time to die than Sesshomaru had imagined. He was still holding on, and holding on hard. The human's body gave another thrash before it fell still, though his hands still clawed at Sesshomaru's wrist.

"Beg me," Sesshomaru ordered in a demanding tone. His jaw twitched upwards and his golden eyes looked down at the disgusting, pathetic human in his hand. The wind blew his soft silver bangs across his forehead and the light of the moon caught the purple markings across his cheeks, making them shine. The human's eyes watched all of this, watched how the regal face showed no emotion, how it looked so pristine even while killing him.

How he could still look so damn beautiful. So calm. . .

"Beg me!" Sesshomaru roared, shaking his hand in two small jerks. His composure was immediately gained once more, calming down again to watch as the human writhed, impaled on his hand. His eyes closed, to open a few moments later and look up at the demon in fear and pain, though they still weren't resigned to death. He was resilient. But he still wasn't talking. This made Sesshomaru mad, and it showed in his eyes.

"Scream!" He ordered, further picking up the human to bring him to eye-level, and just a bit above. The black-haired man shifted his eyes down to look at the demon. The weight pulling him down and pulling against his injuries made him look hurt, truly hurt, for the first time that night.

"If you won't scream, BEG ME!"

The human whimpered. His eyes had formed the glassy film once more.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips together, watching the human in a calculated manner. For a long moment he just stood there in silence, watching the human who just wouldn't give up. Wouldn't give in. He was so stubborn!

"You look just like your mother, did you know? Your face, your hair, your eyes. . ." Sesshomaru informed him, his tone even. "Can you even remember her? Your bitch of a mother who tainted our great father's bloodline? The bitch that killed our father. . ." The silver-haired youkai, scowled, ever so slightly. Tears were forming in the human's eyes, but they were tears that were never let fall. The human wouldn't give them up.

"I—I hate you, Sesshomaru. . .B—bastard. . ." the human gurgled and gasped. Blood boiled out of the cuts. His eyes dimmed even more.

There was silence once more. The injured pants slowed down and the amount of blood leaking from the human's neck slowed down as well.

Sesshomaru could sense the heartbeat of the human in front of him. He could feel the slow beat, still trying to pump blood through the jugular and into the brain.

And suddenly, it was gone.

That almost took Sesshomaru by surprise. Those brown eyes were still wide open, staring down at him, but his heart beat no more. The youkai brought the black-haired man close, bringing his face inches from his own. That strong jaw—that strong jaw that every young man should have—it was just like his own.

The demon threw the human down onto the ground. The fragile body crumpled and Sesshomaru lowered his bloody hand to his side, though his eyes never left that broken body.

No matter if the human was dead or not, he was unsatisfied. Sesshomaru glared with all his might at the unbreathing body.

"Inuyasha, even in death you're a disgrace," the silver-haired youkai spat.

Blood dripped from the tips of his claws.

Why wasn't he satisfied? Killing Inuyasha should have satisfied him. He should feel elated, justified. But he didn't.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

Since the death of their father, he had blamed Inuyasha's mother. After all, Inutaisho had died trying to protect that blasted Izayoi. He had even resurrected her, only to die himself only moments later, once she was free from harm. Sesshomaru, after hearing of his father's death, had found her and watched her. Watched her for the five extra years of her life as she raised that little bastard half-brother of his.

She was lucky to have passed away at the time that she did. It had been getting too much for Sesshomaru to watch her as she lived and their father was dead and gone. He had been getting close to slaughtering her before she'd passed.

After she died, Sesshomaru felt satisfied. For a bit, at least. And then his attention turned to the spawn of such an unholy union—his half-breed brother. Inuyasha. His fury brewed and stormed, culminating on the night he lost his arm.

With the loss of his arm, Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha would loose his life.

But now that he had the hanyou at his feet, lifeless, he felt no satisfaction. None. Sesshomaru frowned in annoyance. Why?

His hand lifted to the hilt of the Tenseiga, absently wrapping around it. The wind blew, ruffling his bangs and hakama, but it did not phase him. His eyes continued to stare at his dead half-brother.

Really, he was lucky he had survived so long. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru's hatred for Naraku and his focus on destroying the scheming half-demon with a piece of the Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha would have been dealt with some time ago. But now that Naraku was finished and the Shikon no Tama was whole, with the human girl returning to her time and Inuyasha's companions slowly dying off, Sesshomaru returned to his hatred.

And now that he'd finally gotten what he was so fixated on. . .He wasn't happy. What so ever.

The youkai lord took small, regal steps forward, towards his brother's broken body. His hand clenched around the handle of his sword.

And now that he'd finally gotten what he was so fixated on. . .He felt empty. There was nothing more left for him to hate. Who else could he shift his affections on to? What other scheme could he keep his mind busy with? Who else would he amuse himself with?

Because while his brother was annoying, and stubborn, and a stupid hanyou, he had a fighting spirit.

He hadn't begged.

The Tenseiga was drawn. It pulsed, and with one swipe across Inuyasha's body his throat was whole again. It took a few seconds, but his chest began to rise and fall. With his hair surrounding him, Inuyasha slept, regaining strength.

And without further adieu, Sesshomaru turned on his heel, took a few steps forward, summoned his cloud, and flew off.

Two droplets of blood fell from his claws and were carried along the wind, one hitting Inuyasha's cheek and the other landing perfectly on his forehead.

Through the night, he slept peacefully.


End file.
